A Day In The Rain
by Megami284
Summary: Fox and Theresa have always hated each other. But when they are forced to deal with each other. Will love blossom from this...Therox
1. Losts

"I can't believe I let myself be so fooled."  
  
A crack came against a fresh tree as a bright flash filled the sky. A young girl sat against the tree as rain droplets began to fall, landing on her raven black locks, her clothes and the surrounding grass, leaves and other brush. A few stray salty tears mixed with the water as they streamed down her cheeks. Her breath flustered in the cold atmosphere, it was just cold enough for it to be seen. She was out of breath from running from the Crane mansion. She had just witnessed the worse sight she possibly could…Fox and Whitney kissing. More tears fled from her eyes as she moved to her feet, running again. She had to get away, away from this despair, this pain, the one she loved most. Theresa found herself, later, standing at the edge of a large lake. Looking in, she saw the most hideous creature, herself. Falling to sit, she began to shed more tears before she started to reminisce.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
A loud clash rang from the hall and Whitney shot from the kitchen to see what had happened. She later found Fox and Theresa in a heated argument. She sighed and pointed to the kitchen. The two pouted in shame and crept past her into the kitchen.  
  
"Can't you two get along for one day?" Whitney exclaimed then put a hand to her head.  
  
"Here I have a proposition for you two. You have to spend one week together, hanging out and just getting to know each other. Then maybe you can see how much more you two have in common. Then after that, you can fight and hate each other again, as much or as little as you need." She stated, her brown eyes glaring at the two.  
  
"One week with that damn Crane! Whitney, are you nuts?" Theresa exclaimed, glaring at the one she sat next to.  
  
"A week with that filthy girl." Fox snarled, glaring right back.  
  
"It will do you both good." Whitney said, and then moved out the room. After a few moments of glaring they decided to do it, just for Whitney. Oddly enough though, she was right, it had done them both a lot of good.  
  
**Later that week**  
  
The two had been spending a lot of time together, noticing the things that Whitney had said. Then one night, when the two were returning home (A/N: Theresa lives in the Crane mansion also), it began to downpour. They both ran for cover under one of the large trees that lined the path to Crane's home. Theresa's mind was off wondering. There was something she really needed to tell the other…she needed to tell him she loved him, but she didn't know where and when. Even since she was young, she had always envied..loved Fox, but she would cover it up with this fake hate. It was odd to her now, she thought of Fox as more then a friend, and he was someone she couldn't live without. She didn't need him to survive, but to live. To truly live, she _needed_ Fox. She needed to tell him; maybe Fox felt the same way about her.

"Fox... there is something I need to tell you..."  
  
She looked to the other, and then Fox did something unexpected, he pulled Theresa to him and roughly placed a kiss on her lips. Fox, too, had been thinking about how to tell Theresa he loved her. He, too, had loved the other since they were children, always envious about of the attention that Theresa got from her family. He had forgotten about the feelings for her until she moved into his home. Then this week they spent together caused those small feelings to grow and he couldn't take it, it made his heart throb every time he was with the other. A blush came over his face as he ran his tongue over Theresa's bottom lip. Theresa moaned a little, pulling him closer to her body as she allowed the other access to the confines of her mouth, their tongues meeting in a flash of passion. The two split the kiss, breathing heavier now. Fox moved down and placed kisses along the others neck, a small moan slipping from Theresa's lips, his warm breath washing over the other's wet skin.  
  
"I Love you Fox...." Theresa muttered softly as she clung to him. Blue eyes fluttered in surprise and then his features smiled softly.  
  
"I love you too Resa..."  
  
The heavy rain slowly came to a stop and the two were able to leave their spot, talking along the way. They came to an agreement on Theresa coming up and sleeping in Fox's room, both wanting to learn more about each other, falling deeper into the beautiful thing called love.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
Theresa's tan fingers clawed at her hair, at her mind, how could her beloved do this to her, after all the things they had learned about each other, what about the love they have been between them. As the tears fell from Theresa's brown eyes, an old thought swarmed into her mind. What if this was all just a joke to Fox, to see how badly he could hurt her. Her brown eyes became glazed over and tears still seemed to fall as she just stared motionless. The one thing she wanted at the moment was somewhere with another where he belonged. A shimmer caught her eyes and her fingers felt for it. It was a piece of broken glass, maybe she could find it there. She slid the glass against her skin, piercing it as the dark liquid poured from the skin, mixing with the mud that was on the grass. Theresa felt no pain, regardless of the depth she cut on both her arms. She then just laid back on the ground, letting the blood mix with rain and mud. She couldn't breathe. Her vision was going blank. _Is this it? Am I dying... I'm sorry Fox.... maybe we'll met again, someday..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was kind of depressing right. I was feeling kind of depressed lately and I felt like wirting something like this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ten review or more to get the next chapter. Feel free to e-mail me with your questions.


	2. Findings

Fox pushed Whitney away a little; she was flustered and looked like she was about to cry. But that didn't matter to him at the moment; his gaze had caught Theresa's in the hall. His heart pounded madly as the flash of pain came across Theresa's beautiful features. He began to cry himself as he ran down the hall, calling Theresa's name, but he had lost her. He ran out the door, as fast as his legs would carry him. He hoped, prayed, that he knew where Resa was. He had to explain, he had to apologize, he needed her. Badly. Fox even ran past an incoming car that carried both Eve and Ethan. Ethan immediately saw the pain in his brother's face and got out of the car, calling after him. He peered his head back in the car and looked to Eve, his brown eyes struck with worry. Then he left the car and ran after Fox, hoping Eve would follow.

Fox panicked as it began to rain, he had to find her.

"RESAAAAAAAAA"

He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"RESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He turned around and looked frantically as he ran, there were no signs of her. He continued running, sobbing deliriously. He prayed that Theresa hadn't done anything drastic. Ethan blinked and was confused when he heard his little brother yell for Theresa. _Theresa? Why is he calling for her?_ He thought to himself.

"Maybe the two are in love."

Eve muttered from behind Ethan, now that she had caught up.

"Like you and Julian..." he stated.

Tears continued to fall from Fox's eyes as he glanced around, now at the large lake that was owned by the Crane's. Then he saw it. The bundle of black hair that he had come to treasure and love.

"Resa?"

No answer. He moved closer.

"R...Resa?"

His voice was quiet. His gut was twisting and he felt as if he couldn't breath. Then he saw the two lashes on her arms and the piece of glass in her hand. He fell to her side, in the blood and mud.

"Resa... please... wake up...please... open your eyes."

Tears dripped from his eyes onto the still body. Fox leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. They were still warm. He was just minutes to late.

"RESA!!!!!!!!!!!"

He bellowed in agony, swipping up the same piece of glass.

"I'm coming Theresa...."

A loud smack was heard as pain grew more in Fox's blue eyes. The glass flew out of his hand as pain throbbed in his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Ethan growled, shaking his brother by his shoulders. Pale and dead blue eyes looked into the other's as he growled, moving from his grip.

"I NEED HER, ETHAN! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

He collapsed again to his knees, beating the ground with his fists, growing weaker and weaker the heavier he sobbed.

"I need her, Ethan... I need her to live.... to go on to the next day... without her... I'm just..."

He sobbed violently. Eve looked to Fox after examining Resa's wounds.

"There might be a slim chance..."

She muttered, asking Ethan to pick up the seemingly lifeless body.

"But Ill need your cooperation Fox."

Those same dead eyes looked to Eve.

"Anything.."

He whispered, closing his eyes. _As long as I might have my life back..._

_--------------_

Sorry I haven't been updating but I was busy with school and stuff. But here is the long awaited chapter. Remember **Ten or More** Reviews to get the next chapters. I'll try to update it as soon as I get **Ten or More** but i won't gurantee it.


	3. Revelations

The three arrived at the house, minutes later. Eve decided it was best to use the kitchen table. Whitney gasped, she was curious at what happened, seeing Fox's puffy eyes, she had to ask.

"Fox... what happened?"

His pale, deadly blue eyes glared at her.

"This is all your fault."

He hissed. Her and that kiss.

"Resa was that "someone else". She saw you kiss me and now look what happened."

He growled lowly, moving away from her. Whitney was in shock, Fox's words echoing in her mind._ This is all your fault... all your fault... Theresa was that "someone else"... He... he loves Resa... oh dear lord... what have I done..._ Tears formed at her eyes as Eve began to speak.

"I need three things. Ethan, my medical bags in the car."

The brunette man nodded and ran out.

"Whitney. Any kind of sewing utensils you have. Thread, needles, etcetera."

She gave her mom a firm nod and dashed off as well.

"And Fox. Take a seat and tie this cloth as tight as possible around your lower arm."

Eve quickly cleaned Resa's arms just as Ethan moved back into the kitchen and set the bag next to her. Whitney was the next to return. First the wounds had to be closed. 

"Whitney. I want you to seal that arm up while I do this. I know you're squeamish. Try not to be. Just think of it as clothes."

Whitney gulped and gave a firm nod, then threaded the needle with nylon thread, beginning to sew the two severed pieces of skin back together, while Eve stitched the other. They finished moments later, racing against time itself. Eve used a needle from the end of a two penicillin shots and the tubing from her stethoscope, attaching the needle ends to it. She found Fox's vein and put the needle in. The blood came fast, so there was a little on Theresa's arms, luckily she had missed vital veins and was able to have blood put back into her.

About half an hour later, Eve figured that Theresa had gotten well over two or three pints of blood from Fox and needed somewhere to rest. Retracting the two needles, she gave Fox a band-aid and asked Ethan to lift Theresa. Fox grabbed Ethan's sleeve.

"Please... put her in my room..." 

Dark brown eyes looked to Fox and then nodded, moving to go up the stairs. Fox followed after and watched Ethan put Theresa on his bed. He left Fox alone with Resa and closed the door behind him. Fox locked it and moved to sit next to the bed, taking Resa's, now paler, hand into his own, watching her.

"Now all we have is to wait and hope."

Ethan said, as he looked at the closed door. Whitney bit her lip and brashly moved past Eve, tears flowing down her cheeks. Eve just stared at the door, hoping everything would be alright with her daughter, that Theresa would wake up and Fox would be happy.

A few hours later

Fox sat there and watched Theresa. And when there was no signs of movement got pissed.

"Resa... open your eyes... please..."

He desperately pleaded.

"Please... wake up..."

------------------

Don't kill me please. I've been busy. But I finally updated that should make you happy for now. Enjoy this chapter and Review it please.


	4. New Beginnings

Theresa stirred awake, blurry brown eyes glancing around._ Am... I in heaven?_ She inquired to herself and then she felt a sleeping form next to her. All she saw was blonde hair._ Fox..._ A gentle smile fell on her lips as she ran a hand through his hair. Fox stirred a little, then lifted his head.

"Theresa..."

His eyes now brimmed with tears and in a swift motion he was hugging the other, pinning her to the bed. Theresa winced a little, then looked to her arms, where stitches could be found. Then she too began to cry.

"Fox..."

Fox lifted his head, looking deep into brown eyes.

"..Resa... I thought you would never wake up..."

He began placing small kisses all over Theresa's face.

"Im so sorry about what you saw..."

He said, talking about him and Whitney, Fox began to sob harder.

"She told me she loved me... I told her I loved someone else... Then she kissed me... Im so sorry Theresa... Im so so sorry I pained you... even unintentionally..."

Tears began to flow heavily from his eyes as he grabbed Theresa's dirty shirt. Her brown eyes filled with pain as she held Fox close.

"Its alright... I just jumped to conclusions.. Im the one that should be sorry..."

She slid a finger under Fox's chin and forced him to look up. Then Theresa kissed the tears from Fox's face and then placed a kiss on his lips. Fox parted his lips, giving her access. Moments later, he pulled back.

"Let me make it up to you... please.. let me show you how much I love you..."

_**NC-17 Sceen Cut! If you would like to read it please go to http:// megami284. livejournal. com /11428. html (Copy & Paste...Remember To Erase the spaces)**_

Fox brought Theresa's face down for a kiss, but before that.

"Promise me Resa, that you will never leave me like that again..."

Brown eyes met blue and she nodded.

"I promise..."

Fox's heart fluttered with joy and he kissed Theresa. Breaking the kiss, Theresa collapsed next to Fox and pulled the covers over them. She laid her head into Fox's as the others body curled up against her own.

"I love you Theresa..."

Fox whispered, slipping into a slumber. Theresa smiled.

"I love you two Fox... forever..."

Fox's lips repeated those whipsered words.

"Forever.."

A smile formed on Fox's lips and he went to sleep, joining his one true love, his soulmate, his life.

-------------------------------------------------------

I finally finished this story. Thanks Inspire16 for that really motivating review. And all those who basically told me to hurry up and finish the story. You have received your wish the story is finished. Do you like how it ended or would you like more? I might do an epilogue but I wouldn't hold my breath for it.


End file.
